


Bring Me Back To Life

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: Raleigh finds out about Mako's death





	1. Chapter 1

Raleigh could barely keep a grip on his glass of water when Tendo told him the news.

 

_Mako’s dead._

 

He couldn’t hear anything after that, everything just became silent. He was familiar to its presence of course, a successful Neural Handshake was only possible when two Jaeger pilots kept their mind clear of any thoughts or emotions during the Drift. But Raleigh wasn’t piloting a Jaeger, he was in a cabin in the middle of nowhere reveling in a marginal tranquility that leaving the PPDC had brought him, when he received a phone call. Part of him regretted answering the call, regretted even pouring himself a glass of water when what he actually need right now was a can of beer.

 

 “Raleigh?” Tendo called, concerned. “Raleigh are you there?”

 

His lips trembled frantically as he opened his mouth and asked, “She’s...she’s dead?” He hoped that this was just some sick joke, a simple mistake but in his heart he knew otherwise.

 

 “I’m sorry, pal, I wish it weren’t true either...I know she meant a lot to you.”

 

The glass of water slipped out of Raleigh’s hand, crashing onto the wooden floor, creating a small crystalline pool full of drowned glass shards. He couldn’t hold it back after that, the tears came rushing down his cheeks like a broken dam, flooding his mind with a cascade of emotions. Falling to his knees, he let out a cry, one Tendo hadn’t heard since Yancy passed away - no, maybe even much more distraught than that. Raleigh didn’t even think he was capable of releasing such a noise, after he lost Yancy he never thought he’d care for another. But Mako meant more to him than she ever knew and now she’d never know.

 

When they last spoke, they’d gotten into a huge argument after he refused to rejoin the PPDC, despite her begging him to. He believed that the PPDC wasn’t what it used to be. Before it was about protecting the world from the Kaiju, Earth’s last effort to defend itself from those that sought to destroy it. That was the only time that nations came together, despite their cultural and political differences, sharing their knowledge and teaming up with their Rangers in order to help defend the world from its enemies. Now, 10 years later, we’re back where we started, only now our enemy is the same nations that we vowed to help protect and the robots we built to help defend our planet is what we use to attack them.

 

Maybe he should have agreed, regardless of his opinion of the organisation, at least then he would have been able to see her one last time.

 

As he regained his emotions, he slowly took the phone to his ear and asked, “When did she die?”

 

To his surprise, Tendo seemed hesitant to answer which cause Raleigh to press further.

 

 “Tendo, when did she die?” His voice sterner than before.

 

Silence. The calm before the storm.

 

 “Around a month ago.”

 

Raleigh felt a burning rage boil in his stomach at Tendo’s revelation. “What?”

 

 “Listen, man, I shouldn’t even be telling you this let alone be on the phone with you.” he nervously stuttered.

 

 “What are you talking about? What’s going on?” Raleigh asked distressed.

 

 “I’m sorry, Raleigh, I’ve said enough. I have to go.”

 

Silence once again reigned supreme after Tendo ended the call, leaving Raleigh both curious and enraged. Something was going on, something he didn’t know about but was obviously involved in and he was going to find out what.

 

Hastily, he grabbed his rucksack from his bedroom and filled it with clothes, his passport and money. But just as he was about to leave, his eyes caught a Gipsy Danger figurine on his desk beside his bed, a birthday present Mako gave him 4 years ago, a reminder and a final plea to rejoin the PPDC (as well as a cute little toy that she hoped would give him so joy in his isolative life).

 

Holding it in his hand, he caressed it with his thumb as he looked at it with endearment. “Guess I’m going back after all, Mako.”

 

* * *

 

 

Raleigh managed to pull in some favours to get him a helicopter ride to the Moyulan Shatterdome, China’s new base for their Jaeger Academy Training Program and where Mako’s memorial was held.

 

He hoped to arrive without any complications but after what Tendo told him, he wasn’t surprised when they refused to let him in.

 

 “I’m sorry, Mr Becket, I’m on strict orders not to let you in,” one of the guards stated after stopping him at the gate.

 

 “I don’t care what your orders were, I’m getting in that base!” Raleigh shouted.

 

 “I’m sorry, sir, I can’t-” the guard stopped as he put his hand against his earpiece, listening to the new orders that were relayed to him. As he lowered his hand, he signalled to the security booth to open the gate. “My apologies Mr Becket, you can head on in.”

 

Raleigh knew that there was something fishy about his sudden permittance into the building yet he walked through the gates anyway. Someone wanted him inside, or maybe holding him at the gate was just a powerplay to let him know who held the authority on this base. But he found his suspicions were misjudged when he saw Jake Pentecost waiting at the base’s entrance.

 

 “Raleigh Becket,” he called in amazement as Raleigh strode towards him. “It's an honour to meet you man! Mako always spoke fondly of you-”

 

Jake was just barely able to finish his sentence when Raleigh grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

 

 “Why wasn’t I told that Mako died? he yelled.

 

 “What are you talking about?” he asked, confused. “We sent you a invitation to her memorial.”

 

Tightening his grip, Raleigh knocked him against the wall. “Don’t lie to me, I’m not in the mood.”

 

Suddenly, he heard footsteps gathering behind him and when he turned to face his new visitors he realised that he was surrounded by the base’s guards who were led by Nathan Lambert, guns cocked and aimed at him.

 

 “Release him, Mr Becket,” Nathan ordered.

 

Raleigh scoffed at his demand. “You’re gonna shoot a decorated Ranger, _rookie_?”

 

 “But you’re not a Ranger anymore, are you, Mr Becket?”

 

Although it was Raleigh’s decision to leave the PPDC, Nate’s words struck a nerve. Releasing his grip of Jake’s shirt, Raleigh gave him a dry smile before turning to face the young cadet. Just by looking at him, Raleigh felt his blood boil. _He_ was one of the many cadets who would be tasked with protecting their nation from attack? _Him?_ The thought made Raleigh laugh. He was no more than a spec of dirt compared to what he used to be.

 

 “You in charge around here?” Raleigh asked mockingly.

 

 “No, I’m a Ranger just like you were,” Nathan responded with pride.

 

 “Don’t fool yourself,” Raleigh said as he approached him, his stride slow and confident. “Just because you fought in a battle doesn’t mean that you’re a soldier, just because you got into a Jaeger-” He was in front of him now, his stature towering over Nathan’s, he could hear his breath quicken with fear and it gave Raleigh pleasure. “Doesn’t mean that you’re a Ranger.”

 

In the silence that followed, Raleigh glared down at him and although Nathan tried to meet his stare, it was as if his eyes were full of fire, he was too afraid to look into them.

 

 “Are you quite done, gentlemen?”

 

Jake stood in attention at the female’s question. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

 “Then get back to work.”

 

 “Yes, ma’am.”

 

Immediately, Nathan headed back inside the base with the rest of the guards flocking behind him like sheep. Raleigh smirked to himself, wondering who it could be that would make Nathan submit so easily. As he turned around, he was greeted by a woman in her late 30s. Her blonde hair was tied into a bun and she wore her navy blue uniform with such a confidence you’d have thought that she had been in her position for at least a decade, but that wasn’t the case. Jake stood behind her, like she was his protection from him.

 

 “And who are you?” Raleigh asked.

 

 “Isn’t it that obvious, Mr Becket?” the woman said in amusement. “Doesn’t the clothes give it away?”

 

His initial response was to furrow his brow in confoundment but then he realised that he’d seen her uniform before, and her mockful suggestion made his blood boil.

 

 “That’s Mako’s uniform.”

 

 “Well not her _exact_ uniform. That would be disrespectful,” she said light-heartedly as she headed inside the base, Jake and Raleigh following behind her. “And _very_ creepy.”

 

 “Mako died a month ago and already they’ve found her replacement!” Raleigh said enraged.

 

 “Cut of the head of a snake and the head grows back, Mr Becket, I’m sure you understand that.”

 

 “Mako was no snake!”

 

 “Mako,” the woman shouted with disdain as she stopped in her tracks and spun around to face him, but when she realised how loud her voice was she smiled politely and continued softly, “Was a great woman and an even better Secretary General, so I’ve heard. But she’s _dead_ , Mr Becket, it’s time we move on.”

 

But Raleigh had no plans on moving past the subject. “I’m not leaving until I get answers.”

 

The Secretary General laughed at his determination. “Answers? You don’t deserve shit after you left the PPDC!  Rangers shouldn’t quit on a whim, the only way you get out of this line of work is if God himself decides to dismiss you! And Mr Becket since you’re not dead, you’re nothing to me but a coward.”

 

Raleigh didn’t expect to be silenced so easily, only Stacker could render him speechless. But this woman, maybe she was the right replacement for Mako...she had her fierceness but that didn’t mean she was her equal or that he had to like her. 

 

 “Escort him to the helipad, Jake,” she ordered as she made her way to the elevator at the end of the corridor, leaving Raleigh to ponder in silence.

 

 “Raleigh-”

 

 “Don’t.” Raleigh stopped him, causing Jake to watch him break profusely under the silence, to the point that when he rose his head to look at him, tears poured uncontrollably from his eyes. “Just take me to her. _Please._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

Standing in front of the memorial wall, Raleigh found himself reminiscing about when he first met Mako.

 

 “When I arrived at the Shatterdome with your father,” he told Jake. “She was on the helipad, standing in the rain with an umbrella in her hand. Though the cover of the umbrella was covering her face so I didn’t know what she looked like.”

 

 “Typical Mako - mysterious and dramatic,” Jake teased causing Raleigh to laugh.

 

 “Add shady to that list and I think we just about covered it”

 

 Jake smirked as if he already knew what he was alluding to. “Did she speak behind you back in Japanese?”

 

 “Yeah, and she was especially surprised when I understood what she said.”

 

Jake burst into laughter. “That must have been awkward.”

 

 “Yeah, she was quite flustered after that.” he confessed as he looked up at her picture that hung on the wall. “I should’ve been here.”

 

 “It’s not your fault she’s dead, Raleigh,” Jake consoled.

 

 “Maybe if I rejoined the PPDC, she wouldn’t have taken the position as Security General, she would’ve been in a Jaeger, the one place I know she’d rather be more than anything. Maybe then, she would’ve had a better chance at survival.” Raleigh thought, regretfully before fishing out the Gipsy Danger figurine out of his pocket. “You know, I only realised now why she begged me to come back. It was because I was the only one she could pilot with, the only one that was drift compatible. And when I declined her offer, I denied her a chance to ever step into a Jaeger again.” He turned to look at Jake. “So, yes, Jake, it’s my fault she’s dead.”

 

After placing the figurine on the marble stand in front of her picture, Raleigh took his leave but just as he was about to turn the corner, he felt someone grab his arm and drag him into a quiet corridor.

 

 “Newt?” he said shocked. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

Before Newt spoke, he looked around to see if anyone else had seen them and when he was sure that they were safe, he spoke, “You came here for answers, right?”

 

Raleigh cocked his head in confusion. “What are you saying, Newt.”  

 

Once again, Newt check that the coast was clear, making sure that no one was around to hear what he was about to say.

 

 “Mako’s alive.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I wanted this to be perfect!

Once again, the silence reared its ugly head at the mention of Mako’s name, only this time it filled Raleigh with hope.

 

 _Mako’s alive._ Newt’s last words to him before he escorted him and Jake (who he’d informed after Raleigh) to a helicopter that was waiting to take them to the Shatterdome in Hong Kong.

 

The Shatterdome - Raleigh’s old stomping ground. It’s been vacant ever since the Breach was sealed 10 years ago. Now, it only served as a reminder of a time when the world united to defend itself from those that wanted to destroy it - and as a place of solitude for Mako. She’d go there often, sometimes she’d rest there for days, Newt had told him. Stacker had given her the keys to the facility before he died and ever since then, she’d go and ‘visit’ him there, she believed his spirit was still present behind its walls.

 

Now he’s going back, back to a place that changed him and forged him into the man he was today, to visit a woman he had thought was dead, only to be told that she was alive.

 

They didn’t believe it at first. Alive? How? None of it was making any sense, no matter how much they wanted it to. But there she was, lying soundlessly in a glass container; a sleeping beauty waiting for her prince to wake her. The thought made Raleigh laugh. Mako didn’t need anyone to rescue her, she was capable of saving herself - that’s what he liked about her, that alone earned her his respect.

 

 “How?” Raleigh finally managed to utter but just as Newt was about to explain Hermann came limping into the lab, dragging a trolley full of equipment behind him.

 

 “After the helicopter crashed, we checked her life signs and there was no pulse - so we thought she was dead. But-”

 

 “When we brought her to the morgue,” Newt interrupted causing Herman to huff in annoyance. “Her finger moved ever so slightly. It was a small movement but it was evidence that she was alive! We tried to awake her after that but she hasn’t responded - she’s been in a coma ever since.”

 

Jake looked at his sister with guilt in his eyes, it overwhelmed him to know that not only was it his fault that she had ‘died’ but his fault that she may never wake up again. Raleigh noticed it. Hell, he had the same look when he heard the news.

 

 “Why didn’t they say anything?” Jake asked, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Why didn’t they tell me?”

 

Newt sighed regretfully, glancing at Hermann like he was asking for permission but when Newt seemed hesitant to reveal the answer, Hermann took charge.

 

 “Because they’re the ones who orchestrated the attack.”

 

Raleigh and Jake furrowed their brows at Hermann’s revelation.

 

 “What are you saying?” Raleigh asked, angrily.

 

Newt stared at Mako in silence, a moment of reflection as he remembered all the things that she’d told him. “Mako knew too much about things that was beyond her pay grade.”

 

 “She’s the Secretary General,” Raleigh said. “She had the authority.”

 

 “It was just a title, nothing more. If her status meant anything then her appeal for the Jaeger Program would have been accepted on request, not weeks after at a PPDC Summit.” Newt explained. “But there are people behind the scenes, people with true power, they’re the ones who pull the strings. We’re just merely puppets under their control.” He said before bowing his head in regret. “If anything I think I’m the one to blame, I wasn’t in my right mind back then.”

 

Hermann scoffed. “When are you ever?”

 

 “Oh do shut up, Hermann!”

 

 “Don’t you tell me to shut up, you stupid wretch!” Hermann retorted. “I’ll have you know that my father was the creator of the Jaeger Program, so you have no right to speak to me-”

 

Raleigh slammed his fist on the table next to him, causing both scientists to flinch in fear. “If you both don’t shut up, I’ll shut your mouths for you.” Their immediate silence was all Raleigh needed to hear to know they got the message. “I know you, Newt. You wouldn’t have brought us here if you didn’t have a solution.”

 

Newt tugged on his tie nervously. “I wouldn’t go as far to say it’s a solution - it’s more like an idea.”

 

 “We believe that there’s a way to wake Mako from her coma...but it’s going to be risky,” Hermann explained.

 

 “We’ll do anything!” Jake pleaded, desperation evident in his voice.

 

Once again, Hermann and Newt shared a nervous glance before Hermann informed them, “One of you will have to Drift with her and instead of letting your thoughts and emotions pass through you...you’ll have to chase the Rabbit.”

 

 “Chase the Rabbit!” Jake said, shocked. “That goes against everything we’ve been taught!”

 

 “I understand that-”

 

 “What happens if we can’t get ourselves out?”

 

 “Then you’re stuck in the memory,” Hermann explained.

 

 “She’s shown signs of R.E.M, rapid eye movement, which means that she’s dreaming.” Newt stated. “If you can find her in her dream, maybe you can convince her to wake up.”

 

Raleigh raised his eyebrow at Newt’s statement. “Why would she need convincing?”

 

 “That’s up to one of you to find out.”

 

It was Raleigh and Jake who stared at each other now, a quiet conversation, a silent decision of who would be the one to risk their life to save hers.

 

 “She’s my sister, Raleigh,” Jake said, knowing very well that he was going to volunteer. “She’s the only family I’ve got left.”

 

Raleigh knew that his choice to volunteer was selfish but he couldn’t live with the thought of not seeing her again. “Well I’d die without her and if I can’t come back then at least I’d die knowing that I got to see her one last time.”

 

A sneering laugh escaped Jake’s lips. “You had your chance to see her when she asked you, no, _begged_ you to rejoin to PPDC! But you’re as selfish as you ever were!”

 

Clenching his fist, Raleigh held back the desire to choke Jake for his impertinence.

 

Looking back at Newt and Hermann, Jake declared, “I’m going-” but Raleigh did always have a problem with self-control and hit him at the back of his head before he could finish his sentence, knocking him unconscious. All the two helpless scientists could do was watch with horror as the scene unfolded.  

 

 “I’m sorry, Jake,” Raleigh apologised before putting his hand on the glass container, his gaze softening as he looked at Mako. “But I need to see her again.” As his eyes met the two horrified scientists he ordered, “Strap me in.”

 

Without hesitation, they both went to grab the equipment from the trolley that Hermann had brought in earlier and with Raleigh’s help assembled their makeshift Jaeger device. When everything was ready, all that remained was for Raleigh to close his eyes but as he lay in an identical capsule to what Mako was in, all he could do was smile as he reminisced.

 

They were wearing the same gear that they’d worn when they piloted Gipsy Danger, Newt had informed him that it was necessary that they were in their Drivesuits so that they could communicate just as they did when they were in a Jaeger. He said that there was a substance called ‘Relay Gel’ that allows pilots to communicate through electronic pulses in the Drift. But Raleigh didn’t care what the reason was, just by wearing the suit of armour, it had brought back both dark and happy memories and he was grateful.

 

 “Are you ready?” Newt asked, his thumb hovering over a red button.

 

 “Yes,” Raleigh said as he closed his eyes. 

 

 “Remember, you have to chase the Rabbit, that’s the only way you’ll be able to find her.”

 

Raleigh laughed nervously. “I heard you the first time, Newt.”

 

 “I’m just making sure,” Newt said before taking a deep breath. “Activating in 3, 2, 1…”

 

Just before Newt pressed the button, Raleigh composed himself. To be frank, he was scared shitless right now but if this was the only way to meet Mako, he’d move heaven and earth just to see her one last time.

 

As Newt pressed the button, Raleigh drifted into a slumber as random memories filled his brain, most of which he’d seen before. The day he met Mako, her first day at kindergarten, an argument she had with Stacker when she was 15 years old. All her memories passed by like trains on the inner circle but there was one that seemed odd, one that immediately caught his attention. Mako running away from Onibaba, the Kaiju that attacked Tokyo when she was a little girl but this time she was a fully grown adult, the same age that she was in the present.

 

Immediately, Raleigh latched onto that memory, allowing it to pull him into what he concluded to be the dream that Newt had informed him that Mako was trapped in. Then he saw her, cowering in the same alley that she had been when she was a little girl, her eyes bloodshot and her skin pale with fear.

 

 “Mako,” he called softly, not wanting to frighten her in the fragile state that she was already in.

 

She turned her head at the mention of her name and as her eyes met his, he gave her a warm smile, a silent reassurance and her eyes widened in shock but there was a hint of doubt in her gaze.

 

 “Raleigh?” she called, breathlessly. “No, you’re not real. You can’t be.”

 

Slowly, Raleigh edged towards her, his hands stretched out. “I’m real, Mako. I’m real.”

 

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble at the sound of Onibaba’s ferocious roar, sending Mako into a state of panic. Holding her hands against her ears, she tried to block out the sound but nothing could protect her from its fear-inducing cry. Raleigh was next to her now, his stature sheltering her. He crouched next to her as he soothed her with his voice.

 

 “Mako, let me help you.”

 

 “Get away from me!” she yelled as she stood to her feet, backing away from him.

 

Raleigh raised his hands in surrender as he rose too in a show of good faith, to show her that he wasn’t here to hurt her but, he was surprised that this reassurance was necessary considering the bond they’d formed throughout the past 10 years. “Mako, I’m not here to hurt you. You know I wouldn’t hurt you.”

 

 “That’s what you said the last time,” she spat causing Raleigh to furrow his brow in confusion. “I’m not going to fall for your tricks again!”

 

Before Raleigh could even comprehend what Mako had said, she ran towards the end of the alley.

 

 “Mako, wait!” he yelled as she chased after her but just as he caught up to her, Onibaba cut off their exit. A loud shriek escaped its mouth and Mako covered her ears as she screamed in terror.

 

 _Shit!_ Raleigh thought. How was he supposed to get them out of this? Without a Jaeger, death was seconds from knocking on their doorstep. But then Mako did something, something that sparked an idea.

 

She lifted her hand towards the Kaiju, the exact same way she did 10 years ago when like Raleigh, she chased the Rabbit. It activated the Plasma Cannon, which would have destroyed the Shatterdome if they weren’t pulled offline. But this was different, they weren’t piloting a Jaeger they were stuck in a dream. That’s when Raleigh thought of a plan.

 

 “Mako,” he said softly as he tried to take her hand into his but she yanked it out of his grip. Her reaction was more painful than any injury he’d gain from the Kaiju War but he knew he had to press on, or they’d never make it out. “Mako, I have a plan but I need you to trust me.”

 

 “I can’t trust what isn’t real,” she wailed as Onibaba tried to claw his way into the alley.

 

Hastily, Raleigh pulled her away from its reach, her fear stopping her from moving. Maybe this was what Newt was alluding to when he said that she need convincing, she didn’t believe that this was a dream - to her this was a reality.

 

Again, Raleigh took her hand in his but this time he refused to let go. “Mako, this isn’t real but we are, if you can’t trust anything trust that.”

 

Mako looked deeply into his eyes, as if she was searching for answers. “How do I know that you’re real? I’ve seen you here before but they’ve been counterfeits. How do I know that this isn’t another one of your tricks?”

 

Raleigh knew of a way to prove to her that it was truly him but the thought of it made him nervous. He couldn’t even look at her now, her gaze would only motivate him further. Closing his eyes, he tried to muster up the courage to do something he should’ve done 10 years ago but fear began to paralyzed him. _Shit._

 

Then, he felt her hands on his helmet, her fingers reaching for the button to detach it from his suit. When he opened his eyes, she was lifting it from his head and the cold breeze began to caress his cheeks. But when her hands touched his face, a sudden warmth radiated through his body as he melted into her touch. This is what he’s long for since they met, for their relationship to develop to a level of intimacy that was beyond friendship. He couldn’t help but hold her hand as she touched his cheek, to nuzzle into her palm like a lost puppy, he’d missed this, missed her. Suddenly, she moved her hand from his cheek and to his hair, running her fingers through his lush locks as he drifted into a place of comfort. Then her thumb traced his lips and he parted his mouth in indulgence.

 

As their eyes met, the sound of Onibaba’s screams faded into the background as they communicated in the silence, each knowing what the other wanted without having to utter a word. Slowly, she pulled him towards her, the distance between them closing by the second, their breaths shaking as their lips near the others. They hovered there for a while, each scared to make the important step in their relationship. Then Raleigh gently leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, sending a wave of warmth down her spine as they shared a slow but deep kiss. It was all she needed to know that he was real and all he needed to know that no matter what happened after this, they were stronger than ever.

 

Pulling apart, they stared at each other, Mako’s eyes full of wonder and Raleigh’s full of hope. Pressing their foreheads together, they felt at peace, something they hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

Suddenly, the sound of the alley being destroyed by Onibaba’s claws brought them back to reality and Mako became paralyzed with fear.

 

Raleigh noticing her current condition, placed his hands on her cheek and asked, “Do you trust me?”

 

Without hesitation, Mako nodded and it brought a smile to his face.

 

 “This is a dream, _your_ dream. That Kaiju isn’t real, Stacker made sure of that,” he reminded her. “But we are, _you_ are but you have to take back control, it’s our only hope of getting back.”

 

Mako looked at him dumbfounded. “Back where?”

 

 “To reality.”

 

In that moment, as they gazed deeply into each others’ eyes, they shared a mutual understanding, an idea, Raleigh’s big plan.

 

 “You ready?” Raleigh asked.

 

 “When you are.”

 

Turning to face Onibaba, they closed their eyes and imagined themselves in a Jaeger, connected to the robot’s infrastructure, the UI, the cockpit, everything to the last detail. It was as if they were an artist, painting a masterpiece out of thin air.

 

Simultaneously, they slowly opened their eyes, both hoping that they had created Gipsy Danger out of mere threads of memory and not standing like idiots waiting for Death to embrace them. But their hope paid off because they were greeted with a familiar sight - Gipsy Danger’s cockpit. Out of her visor, they could see Onibaba’s confused look and it made them laugh. To be frank, neither of them expected the plan to work yet here they were, 200 feet off the ground! But there was no time to celebrate, Onibaba had broken through the alley and began to charge at them, a burning rage in its eyes.

 

 “Okay, Mako, it’s now or never,” he said before instructing the AI to activate the Plasma Cannon.

 

As the cannon charged, Onibaba got closer and closer and as they waited impatiently it seemed as if Death was becoming a reality. Then the AI informed them that the Plasma Cannon was ready and without hesitation they unloaded the clip, blowing the Kaiju to smithereens.

 

Mako stared at her living nightmare with shock and disbelief, Onibaba had haunted her thoughts ever since their encounter when she was a little girl and now, it couldn’t harm her anymore.

 

 “I think we should check for a pulse,” Mako suggested with a smirk.

 

 “We should,” Raleigh agreed.

 

Firing one last round into the Kaiju’s corpse, its guts spilled out onto the concrete, decorating the alley with its blood. She was free. Finally.

* * *

 

Mako and Raleigh’s sudden gasp for air woke Newt and Hermann from their sleep. Immediately, they rushed to the capsule to see both of them awake, smiling ear to ear at each other.

 

  “Welcome back, Mako!” Hermann greeted with a smile as he opened her capsule.

 

  “It’s good to be back, Dr Gottlieb,” she confessed as she stood to her feet but it was as if she was a newborn baby, as she fell immediately but thankfully, Raleigh was there to catch her.

 

 “It’s going to take awhile for you to get your strength back, “Hermann informed as Raleigh lifted her onto a table nearby. “You should rest for now.”

 

Mako nodded in agreement. “Okay, Dr Gottlieb.” She said before observing the room and her eyes filled with disappointment.

 

 “What’s wrong?” Raleigh asked.

 

 “I thought Jake would’ve been here.”

 

At Mako’s expression of concern, Raleigh grew bashful.

 

 “Raleigh, what have you done?” she asked, curious.

 

Scratching his head, he confessed, “I kinda knocked him unconscious…”

 

His revelation caused Mako to burst into laughter. “Why?”

 

 “Because he wanted to be the one to save you.”

 

Wrapping her arms around his waist she said, “As grateful as I am...I could’ve saved myself.”

 

Raleigh rose his eyebrow in disbelief. “Oh, really?” he said and she nodded her head amused. “You want to test out that theory?”

 

 “No,” Mako laughed. “I’d rather stay here,” she admitted before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

 

 “I hate romance,” Newt said, bleakly.

 

 “Says the one who’s in love with Kaijus,” Hermann mocked.

 

 “I’m not in love with them, Hermann, I’m fascinated by them!”

 

Limping towards the exit Hermann dismissed Newt’s statement. “Whatever you say, Newt. I’m going home.”

 

Hastily, Newt grabbed his coat and chased after him. “Hey, wait for me! There’s only one helicopter remember!”

 

With Newt and Hermann gone, Mako and Raleigh were left alone.

 

 “So what now?” Mako asked, intrigued.

 

 “I have a few ideas,” Raleigh hinted. “One of them involves a tour and the other...” Raleigh said as he leaned in closer. Is much more _pleasurable._ ”

 

Mako smirked knowingly at his proposal. “That’s a tough decision.”

 

 "Pick wisely."

 

Mako already knew her decision but she pretended to ponder just for show. "I guess the tour it is then."

 

Raleigh smiled to himself as he lifted her into his arms. "Just what I was thinking."

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the director's comment that in the original script it included Raleigh drifting with Mako to bring her out of a coma.


End file.
